Bonding Lesson
by VforVendetta34
Summary: After ensuing chaos in the headquarters, Reno finds himself taking care of a Chocobo's egg with Rude, along with the other Turks. If they fail to raise the Chocobo, this would be the end of their career. A Before Crisis fanfic.


**Bonding Lesson**

**Chapter I :** _Yay for 'M.E.' and 'T.E.A.' in Team!_

Disclaimer: Everyone that likes FFVII will obviously say that they wished they owned such a storyline, product, success, characters…… you get the point. But we do not own them, unfortunately. I would've given every single Turk members a name before releasing the game.

Author's Note: I presume the Turks live in their headquarters for the moment…… or so I shall just assume. Go with the flow my dears.

**_Important Notice _**(Some names are taken from the Gaia forums, so they own some of the names. Hehe credits given to Lolita Doll.)Turks' names:

Rod (Male) : Ken

Gun (Female) : Isabelle

Two Guns (Male) : Shin

Shotgun (Female) : Rachel

Martial Arts (Male) : Ricky

Martial Arts (Female) : Eve

Katana (Male) : Jin

Shuriken (Female) : Sophie

* * *

. 

The moon silently glimmered over slumbering lands as it provided little light over a sheet of darkness. Everything remained calm and soothing even with rays of lights from powerful lights that prowled the nightly skies for intruders.

Well at least we hoped it was calm, yet there was always something that disrupted the peaceful ambience in Shin-ra.

"Reno you moron!" bellowed Rachel. She persisted her hot pursuit after a certain redheaded male for something about her personal item. The girl's hair was pulled back in a ponytail that whipped around her shoulders as the young blonde dashed through the halls, occasionally grabbing for the coat of the other laughing male, whom always seemed to be one step ahead of her.

Reno looked back for a second before flashing her a great grin that was soon to be smashed off. Not only did he not notice the menacing wall ahead, which was bound to be marked by his head, but the reckless male hadn't noted that they weren't alone in this small area of the Shin-ra building. Oddly enough, the same wall that was bound to be pierced with red hair attached to a skull even had a dart target hung randomly in the middle. It was as if someone knew of this situation.

Rachel on her part, was too preoccupied to remark their surroundings as well and went for the final leap. Everything felt like it became slow motion and weird things started happening. Her head replayed over and over the William Tell Overture song and somehow, it seemed to resonate through the halls.

"What's going on here- _AGH_!" Isabelle had just turned around the corner to see two individuals speeding towards her. One of them had bright red hair along with goggles that kept it somewhat neat yet messy. The other person that was chasing after him was none other than the loud Rachel, with her arms flailing about as she was preparing to launch…... or had already done so anyway. The poor blonde couldn't leap to the side fast enough as she was tripped on her own foot trying to escape the menace that was fast approaching.

Rachel had successfully latched herself on Reno's back sending him colliding with Isabelle, whom had almost been able to get out of the way.

"Whoa there!" a tall, and burly man known as Ricky came just in time to catch the falling Isabelle, who would've been smashed against the wall with two other people weighing her down, "two women like you shouldn't be doing such things with a guy like him in an open hallway. Next time use a room okay?" he smiled while helping Isabelle regain composure.

The shorthaired, blonde woman narrowed her eyes at him before frustratingly stating that she plainly walked in on a stupid fight. Motioning towards the feuding pair, Isabelle sighed.

Even with such a painful interruption, both the wheat-blonde girl and flame-headed male were on the ground, trying to claim whatever it was. Rachel desperately tried to reach for the object in Reno's longer and outstretched arm to no avail. Finally fed up with such efforts, she pinned his arm to the floor and with her free hand, squished his face to the floor. With a furious glare, the infuriated girl dove down and bit Reno on the arm that held the object.

'_Gah_'-ing in pain, Reno accidentally threw the sphere-like entity in the air. He threw it wish such a force that it bounced off a wall to another with god speed…… until the last thud was followed by a yell.

Everyone froze as hey watched Ken curse.

A crouched male clutched his forehead painfully with the orb in his other hand, "Son-of-a……" slowly rising up to his feet, Ken grimaced in pain before pointing to Reno, "you!" a red mark could be seen on his forehead as it slowly became purple.

"Well, someone seemed to be enjoying a love mark on the head huh?" Shin and Jin had soon appeared in the same hallway that had suddenly became crowded. The Turk whom always-carried two guns by his side smirked as the katana wielding guy sighed.

"Why you- come here and say it again!"

Things started to get out of hand.

"Ken! Give it back you asshole!" Rachel leaped off of Reno who breathed deeply in after the lack of oxygen.

"This piece of crap? Come and get it Rachel!" he taunted before throwing it down the hallway. Squeaking in horror, the ponytail girl tried to chase after it but stopped as another person caught the orb skillfully.

"Hmm? What's this?" Sophie flicked her wavy hair back before observing the object more carefully. She knocked on it casually, unaware of its properties but as Sophie was ready to give it back to the irritated Rachel, the orb screeched eerily before turning bright red, "Ow! It's burning hot!" Sophie decided that she couldn't hold onto it anymore without burning her hands. The youngest Turk yelped and flung it in the air yet again. Eve suddenly appeared from a room and kicked away. It bounced off Ricky's nose, then off the bulls' eye dart target, and hurled out a window……

The person Eve was, always knowing what to do in times of crisis had probably saved the Turks from becoming fried _Turk-eys_ is the orb ever chose to blow up…… Yes, even if she made Rachel and Ricky unhappy, all was good…… or so she hoped anyway.

"Eve-san! Why did you kick it on my nose? You knew that would happen!" Ricky groaned, blaming his misfortune at her. Those two didn't get along very well, even if they were partners on missions.

The longhaired Turk merely shrugged before smiling, "from the angle I kicked it, I needed something to bounce it off. It's unnecessary to break anything and that would've broken an un-opened window. The only pane available to shoot it out was beside you so-"

"Eeeeeeeve!" Rachel mourned, "that wasn't a bomb…… you didn't need to kick it out!"

"Don't worry Rachel," Isabelle sighed, "Eve knew that it was hard enough to withstand the fall right?"

The gray-haired female nodded.

"Judging by that terrible bruise on Ken's forehead, and the seemingly-almost-broken Ricky nose…… I guess it would be fine whatever it was," said the blonde Turk, "and if only SOME people would stop fighting-"

However, Isabelle's attempt at making Ken, Shin, and Rachel shut up wasn't successful. Soon after, the noise level increased as Ricky continued his "courteous" rambles to Eve who wasn't really listening. Reno had even joined in by shouting un-useful comments.

"Wow, everyone fits so well……" Rude emerged beside Isabelle and Sophie as Jin had tried to break up the fight between Shin and Ken.

"Please…… Just don't…… just don't tell Tseng- this is giving me a headache……" Isabelle closed her eyes. She currently felt like crap after a day of paper work, helping out in different offices. But it wasn't just her. Rude felt the same way and probably many other members as well…… perhaps this was their way of showing how relaxed they were at the moment.

The voices grew louder and louder, almost agonizing. They were named the Turks…… Elites, professionals…… but if any member of Avalanche saw them in the current state they were, they'd fall to the floor and laugh as if there were no tomorrow.

"What…….. on earth is going on here!" a voice boomed through the hallway, somewhat on cue. That oh-so-familiar-voice that made everyone shut up. Low yet hurried footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the chaos hallway and all ears were given to the approaching man.

"Here come the lectures……" Ken muttered as Tseng appeared, frustrated, and narrow eyed.

"Why is everyone here!" Tseng looked like he was on the verge of killing them all with deadly ray-eyes. Perhaps his hair would become snakes and turn everyone into stone.

However, it was true. All of the Turks were squished in one corner of the hallway with a dart target hanging innocently on the wall (not to mention the dent made from Eve right smack in bulls' eye).

"Why can't everyone just get along?" Tseng massaged his temples while continuously squeezing one of those anger-management balls _(A/N: No pun intended.)_ He had a hard time keeping his anger intact.

"Because we aren't a team. We are just an organization forced to work with one another," Jin leaned casually on a wall.

"……………… -U-up to my office!"

Every guys hung their heads low except Reno who smiled smugly, apparently thinking that he was spared due to his rank.

Rachel stayed behind, looking out the window wistfully. She muttered some apologies before following the group grumpily.

* * *

. 

"I can't believe such behavior from the Turks!" Tseng went on about the usual deeds accomplished by none other than his small army. This didn't happen just once, in fact, they were almost daily. However, this time, it seemed to have gone a bit overboard.… "who started it this time?" his tone held a sharp note, "now I know you're very close to each other, but I'm going to need to know who it was……"

"IT WAS-"

"No matter! You will ALL be punished!" the leader of the Turks pulled out a paper before settling himself down on a leather chair by his main desk. Rachel clenched her fists tightly after being interrupted. Reno smirked.

Tseng set a firm glance at his elites as they stood upright in a straight line, "Professor Hojo's been developing new gadgets recently, and Shin-ra technology has evolved up a notch."

Rachel fidgeted slightly.

"We have developed Chocobo clones that are to be used as our-"

The rod-wielding Turk gasped, "No! No way man! We aren't using chocobos for transportation! Not ever!" He would never let his motorcycles down…… ever.

"-as I was saying……" Tseng continued, "these chocobos that we are experimenting with need to be raised and used for our future research."

"What are we trying to make? Human bird hybrids yo?" Reno raised an eyebrow, "seems pretty queer to me. Would that make the future Shin-ra employees fly and caw?"

"No, chocobos have a similar immunity system as humans despite their bird-like feature and race. We need to test medicine on them for future purpose…… but that would be in details. Our job is to raise the primary form of these clones to be in perfect shape."

"……………"

The Turks would no longer be called Turks.

"This was to be done individually, but seeing the lack of team work and friendship……"

They would be then known as the Turkey's.

"-and seeing that one of the eggs went missing……"

The tension increased. It was unbearable.

Shin twitched. Rachel whom used to be at the front of the line had sunk in. The wheat-blonde girl hid behind Ricky, whom took up most of the space anyway.

"Noooo!"

"…… Ken you moron, you can scream after he says the worst part."

"He's taking damn too long……"

Tseng slammed his fist on the desk. The ink bottled spilled, stacks of papers flew everywhere, as for other belongings jolted, "you are to raise the eggs in pairs with the people you hate!"

Everyone gasped in terror.

"And I choose!"

As if on cue, the desk that had been hit by a powerful fist had split in two. All the ink, and messy papers, along with belongings stumbled down into the crack that had formed itself in the middle of the torn desk.

"Noooo!" Ken groaned.

"Ken!" the leader of the gang pointed to the brunette, ignoring the fact that he was going to explode along with the desk after this, "you're with-…"

All the females stood there, almost innocent-like.

"Isabelle!"

The blonde's mouth twitched slightly but she managed to smile, "y-yes sir……"

"Geez, I always get stuck with the boring types……" added Ken as he absent mindly looked up to the ceiling.

Isabelle on the other hand, gave him the deadliest of glares, determined to keep her insults for later.

Tseng went on, glaring at each Turk, "Shin, you're with Rachel."

Rachel stamped her feet and crossed her arms, "why!" it was more of a 'darnit' than a question.

"Sophie, you're with Jin."

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't talk much anyway.

"And finally-"

"Ricky, if you try and talk to me with polite and gentleman-"

"Eve, if you try and hurt me one more time-"

Those two were probably the ones that would have the hardest times. And thus, Tseng decided to make it as strict as possible, ensuring that in the end, everyone would get along.

He cleared his throat, which managed to get almost everyone's attention, minus Ken's…...

"Everyone will have to share rooms from now on," this had finally made Ken shut up, yet wide eyes were intently stuck on the leader, "individual beds of course, but in order to raise the Chocobo properly, both "parents" will need to contribute as much."

"C-can't we just take turns!" Rachel asked desperately.

By now, an eerie glow of the moon aided by the endless lights of Shin-ra pierced through the transparent glass of the office, casting small shadows of each and every member of the Turks. Dominant shadows were still provided from the walls. Everything but this particular room was silent…… as if the enclosed space and surroundings were listening.

"And the Chocobo will have to be kept at all times, even during missions. If you fail to raise the bird to its adult state, this is the end of your career. Do I make myself clear?" Leader of the Turks smiled. This was working well, or so he thought.

Silence……

"Good…… you are starting now."

Eggs of different colours, much to the one Eve had kicked outside were passed out to each pair. Everyone remained silent throughout the rest of the punishment except for Reno. Snickering to himself and occasionally nudging Rude while pointing out that they were so lucky to be highly ranked was what Reno liked to do. But unfortunately for him, this has caused more attention to his actions from Tseng.

"Ah I almost forgot," Tseng took one of the last eggs in his hand and balanced it nicely on the tip of his fingers. Outstretching his arm to hand the egg to the flame-headed boy, he smirked, "your partner will be Rude."

* * *

. 

A/N: Hehe, anyway **_you may choose the pairings_**. I don't know who matches with who the best in the Turks thing. The only couple I can really like is Ricky/Eve. Other than that, I'm not sure whether it should be Ken/Isabelle or Ken/Rachel. I'm sorry if I didn't get them in character. I have never played any FFVII games and tried my best after researching all of the characters on the net, and asking for guidance.

I thank the ones I asked for guiding me.

So as you WILL review (please :3) add what couples you like. Reno could be paired up with almost anyone, and I do accept yaoi. Hehe……

Also, last thing. Is this before or after Before Crisis? Well, in between…… because they're still dealing with Avalanche.

**Now review please.**


End file.
